Stendhal's syndrome
by Morgana of Avallon
Summary: Yaoi (otro, para variar) RuMit. ¿Te puedes acercar a alguien si con sólo verle te sientes morir? Lemon (y mucho). Tiquismiquis abstenerse.
1. Default Chapter

**Stendhal's Syndrome **

Síndrome de Stendhal: sensación de desubicación, aguda falta de aire y leve estado de mareo que se produce al estar en presencia de algo de extremada belleza y perfección, generalmente una obra arquitectónica o artística.

**Primer síntoma**

Dos años han pasado lentamente des de ese primer verano en que el Shohoku se clasificó para los nacionales. Después de eso, los jugadores de tercero se graduaron y se fueron a la universidad. Ryota Miyagi pasó a ser el capitán del equipo en segundo y en tercero lo fue Hanamichi Sakuragi. Cierto es que Rukawa era mejor jugador pero sus dotes comunicativas no eran muy… ¿cómo decirlo? Realmente parecía no tener dotes comunicativas algunas. De este modo, pasó los dos años que le quedaban en el instituto tan atareado como pudo: estudiando en serio por primera vez en la vida, jugando a basket como si fuera lo último que hiciera… y escapando de vez en cuando de la ciudad para asistir a los partidos de la que iba a ser su futura universidad.

Pero no era sólo el basket lo que le interesaba de esos partidos… de hecho, no era ese en absoluto el motivo por el que iba a verlos. Trató de olvidarlo durante el primer medio año, hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, intentar no reprocharse a sí mismo el no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente para confesarle su amor… pero no pudo. Acudió a cada encuentro del equipo universitario durante el último año y medio, mirándole des de lejos, viéndole jugar con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro, con su cuerpo perfecto moviéndose dinámicamente arriba y abajo por la cancha… ¡tan lejano!

No obstante, ahora se encuentra allí, delante de la universidad que será sede de su vida des de este instante hasta que termine los estudios. La misma universidad cuyo equipo de basket ha visto jugar cientos de veces, deseando formar parte de él más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Un recuerdo fugaz pasa por su mente, arrancando una leve sonrisa sardónica de sus labios. Al entrar en la secundaria alta, su mayor deseo era irse a los Estados Unidos para jugar a basket como profesional. Al terminarla, había recibido considerables ofertas de varias universidades de la costa este americana, pero él ya no deseaba eso, había cambiado de idea o, mejor dicho, de objetivo.

El muchacho de ojos azules acomoda la mochila en su hombro derecho y se adentra en la facultad de educación física con un nudo en la boca del estómago, temiendo poder encontrarle en cualquier rincón, deseando dar con él por casualidad en cualquier parte. No obstante, pasa la mayor parte del día sin ver nada más que las aulas y demás instalaciones que les muestra la guía universitaria, rellenando papeles de matrícula, horarios y demás. Hasta que llega la tarde y, haciendo acopio de valor, se dirige al centro estudiantil para entregar su solicitud de entrada al equipo de basket. Un chico muy amable le indica que, el día de hoy, las presentaciones se harán fuera, al aire libre, junto al campo de atletismo, y se ofrece encantado a acompañarle.

Por cierto, me llamo Sakurada Hiroshi, pero todos me llaman Hiro. Por favor, trátame bien.

Encantado. Me nombre es Rukawa Kaede. Por favor, trátame bien.

Por aquí, por favor.

Los dos chicos salen al poco a la enorme pista de atletismo, al noroeste de la facultad. El chico menor anda cabizbajo mientras su senpai Hiro no para de hablar y contarle todo de cosas útiles sobre la universidad. Kaede le mira de reojo, sonrojándose levemente cuando éste se da cuenta, pensando que ese chico es verdaderamente hermoso. Los mechones caoba caen desordenados sobre su frente y sus hombros, destacando unos brillantes ojos color miel y unos finos labios de un intenso color rojo.

(sonríe) Ya hemos llegado.

¿No hay nadie más?

Bueno, los demás estarán al llegar, supongo… (echa un vistazo al campo) ¡Mira! Por allí va el capitán: él nunca se cansa de entrenar.

(titubeando) E… el… capitán…

(sonrojándose un poco) Aha… Mitsui Hisashi senpai. Es un gran jugador de basket… yo le admiro muchísimo…

El chico mayor termina de hacer la curva de la pista de atletismo a la carrera, dirigiéndose a la fuente sin reparar en los dos chicos que le observan tras la valla. Abre la llave del agua y se moja la cabeza. Su pelo largo recogido por la parte de arriba con una coleta queda empapado. Se quita la camiseta, secándose con ella la cara mojada, descubriendo su musculado torso, su cuerpo perfecto bajo ésta. Se echa la camiseta al hombro, cerciorándose de pronto de la presencia de los otros dos chicos, y empieza a andar hacia ellos, sin reconocer todavía al chico menor al lado de su compañero.

El chico de ojos azules observa embobado a su senpai acercarse, recorriendo con la vista cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Su largo pelo negro, sus ojos, esa cicatriz en la barbilla que siempre le ha parecido tan sexy, sus hombros, su pecho y… ¿un piercing? ¿Mitsui lleva un piercing en el pezón? Las mejillas del chico menor enardecen, pintándose de rojo incandescente, justo en el momento en que el capitán del equipo se planta delante suyo, reconociendo al instante ese rostro de rasgos zorrunos.

(sorprendido) ¿Rukawa-kun?

…

(sonriendo) ¡Vaya! ¿Se conocen?

(intentando esconder su sonrojo) Íbamos a la misma preparatoria…

(sonriendo) ¡Vaya! ¡Qué sorpresa! Ahora eres más hablador…

(sus mejillas vuelven a enrojecer. Su corazón se acelera y siente que no puede respirar, que le falta el aire, que se marea inevitablemente) Sí… un poco…

¡Joder tío! ¡Me alegro un montón de verte!

El chico mayor salta deportivamente la valla que les separa y se echa a los brazos del muchacho de ojos azules, estrechándole amigablemente contra su pecho. Rukawa puede notar su piel en contacto con la de él, sus fuertes brazos estrechándole con firmeza, su piercing clavándosele por encima de la ropa… y vuelve a marearse. Las piernas le fallan, no quedan fuerzas en su ser y siente que se va a desmayar en cualquier momento. Asustado, el chico moreno se aparta de su senpai, intentando no caerse y dar de narices en el suelo en su presencia.

(extrañado) Rukawa-kun… ¿estás bien?

(sudando, muy sonrojado) Esto… yo… creo que estoy algo mareado… Disculpad, voy al baño un momento…

El chico menor echa a correr hacia los vestuarios del campo de atletismo, dejando a los otros dos chicos con un palmo de narices.

Oye Mitsui-kun… ¿esto… es…?

¿Normal? No mucho, la verdad… Rukawa-kun siempre había sido un tipo frío, con los nervios bajo control… ¿Qué le puede haber pasado? Igual he sido demasiado efusivo…

(guiñándole el ojo pícaramente) Es que tú siempre has levantado pasiones pero con este piercing nuevo ya no se pueden ni resistir…

(se sonroja un poco) Vete a la mierda Hiro-kun. Voy a ver cómo está…

(le detiene por el brazo) No. Iré yo ¿de acuerdo?

(no se fía) ¿Por qué?

(se echa el peló atrás) ¿Es que no le has visto? Está riquísimo…

(Oo") ¿Eh? ¡Oye! Ni te atrevas a…

(yéndose chulesco) No te preocupes, le trataré bien…

El chico de pelo rojizo se dirige a los vestuarios, dejando a su senpai en el campo de atletismo, apoyado contra la valla, rememorando los viejos tiempos en que el Shohoku se clasificó para los nacionales, cuando jugaba codo con codo con el súper-rookie.

Mientras, en los vestuarios, agarrando la pica, el chico de ojos azules mantiene la cabeza bajo el grifo del agua fría, hasta que ésta deja de caer. Extrañado, vuelve su cabeza hacia arriba, encontrándose con los ojos color miel de su nuevo compañero, que le sostiene amigablemente una toalla.

¿Mejor?

(secándose la cara) Sí, gracias.

(sorprendentemente analítico) ¿Cuánto hace?

(extrañado) ¿Cuánto hace de qué?

(sonríe) No. ¿Cuánto hace que te gusta?

(se sonroja) ¿Eh? ¿El qué?

(se acerca, sonriendo) No intentes engañarme. No puedes. El capitán Mitsui-kun te gusta. ¡¿Qué digo te gusta! Te ha puesto como una moto… sólo quiero saber des de cuándo…

(muy sonrojado) Tres años, casi.

(sorprendido) ¡Vaya! Tres años…

(cabizbajo) Des de la primera vez que le vi.

(se sienta en una banca, justo al lado de donde están) ¿Y cómo…?

(se sienta también, echando la cabeza atrás, recordando un tiempo que le parece muy lejano) Entró en el gimnasio con su banda. Nos pegamos y…, no sé, debo de estar enfermo pero… me gustó. Le quise des de entonces… pero nunca se lo he dicho.

(muy sorprendido) Le… ¿quieres?

(asiente, muy sonrojado) Por favor, no se lo cuentes a nadie. Yo… nunca lo había hecho hasta hoy…

No te preocupes… (sonríe) Entonces tú… ¿eres gay?

(se encoge de hombros) Sí… supongo… ¿Por qué?

(sonríe más todavía) Por nada… me alegro de no estar solo otro año…

(sorprendido) ¿Eh?

(sonríe) Hahahaha… no me mires así, hombre… ¿o creías que eras el único?

(sonríe) No… no lo sé… supongo que no. (con mirada triste) Supongo que Mitsui-kun no será…

(le acaricia el pelo) No supongas tanto pequeño.

(los ojos se le iluminan) ¿Qué?

Mitsui-kun es un hombre de mente abierta. Ha tenido un par de novias, pero no le han durado mucho y me consta que no han llegado a nada. A veces hablamos, bromeamos, salimos por ahí y…, no sé, yo siempre le tiro los tejos y él nunca se ha enfadado por ello. Este verano incluso nos enrollamos pero no llegamos a nada… me dijo que quería mi amistad así que… me quedé a dos velas. No me mires así. No soy rival para ti, me lo dejó bien claro…

(suspira fuertemente) No lo sé… así que él es…

Bisexual, supongo… siempre dice que, al fin y al cabo, todos lo somos… aunque yo no me veo con una mujer, sinceramente. Pero alégrate, es una ventaja para ti…

(menea la cabeza) Supongo…

Anímate Kaede-kun (le da un suave beso en los labios) Me gustas… tanto como él. Espero que tengas suerte y, si necesitas algo… sólo llámame.

(sonrojado) Gra… gracias.

(sonríe) De nada. ¿Vamos?

(asiente) No se si voy a aguantar verle otra vez…

(le coge el brazo) Tranquilo. Yo estoy contigo…

Los dos chicos salen de los vestuarios, uniéndose al grupo que se encuentra fuera, dónde los novatos escuchan admirados las presentaciones de los miembros del equipo.

Soy Mitsui Hisashi, estudio tercer año de económicas. Mido 1,84 y juego de escolta. Seré el capitán del equipo este año.

Mi nombre es Oda Kohaku, segundo año de medicina. Mido 1,86 y juego de alero. Yo seré el subcapitán.

Kaneda Soichiro, tercer año de magisterio. Mido 1,85. Juego como ala – pívot.

Hijikata Toya, segundo año de económicas. Mido 1,92 y juego de pívot.

Sakurada Hiroshi, segundo año de educación física. Mido 1,79 y juego de base… no me queda otra… (les guiña el ojo) Podéis llamarme Hiro.

Sus compañeros de equipo se ríen, arrancando también las sonrisas de los sorprendidos novatos, que siguen escuchando las presentaciones que se van sucediendo… hasta que le toca el turno al chico de ojos azules.

(Frío, como solía recordarlo su senpai) Me llamo Rukawa Kaede. Estoy en primer año de educación física. Mido 1,87 y puedo jugar en cualquier posición (Mitsui sonríe ante tal muestra de orgullo del que solía ser su compañero de equipo… a lo mejor no ha cambiado tanto en estos dos años… aunque no es capaz de percibir que su sonrisa ha puesto al otro chico sumamente nervioso) a… aunque… suelo jugar como… ala-pívot…

(susurrándole disimuladamente, mientras el resto de novatos sigue presentándose) Hiro-kun… ¿qué le has hecho, eh?

(sonriendo) Nada Mitsui senpai… nada que le haya desagradado…

(se sonroja momentáneamente) ¿Eh? Te repito que pobre de ti si le haces…

(susurrando sensualmente) ¿Tienes celos capitán? ¿De él o de mí?

(irritado, en broma) Cállate pervertido. Rukawa es un gran jugador y no quiero que…

(pasando totalmente de él, mientras se dirige hacia Rukawa) Ok. Hablamos luego…

(Oo) ¿C… cómo que…? ¡Espera joder!

(se vuelve contoneando su cuerpo de manera muy sensual) ¿Qué?

(intentando no ponerse nervioso) Hiro-kun… tenemos que hacer las pruebas de admisión así que concéntrate y vayamos a jugar.

(le guiña el ojo) Como ordenes, jefe.

("Este tío me pone de los nervios. A veces le ostiaría pero es tan majo que sólo mirarle se me quitan las ganas") Eto… Vamos a hacer varios equipos con los de primero y jugaréis por turnos contra nosotros. Yo estaré viéndoos y tomando notas de vuestro juego para elegir a los que entrarán en el equipo. ¿Todo claro? ¡Pues empecemos! Primer equipo: Yamada Hideki, Ishikawa Manato, Ebata Sanosuke, Rukawa Kaede, Sugiera Shuuichi.

Los chicos empiezan el partido de entrenamiento bajo la supervisión de Mitsui. Aunque éste tenga todo el tiempo la vista fija en la cancha, el no tener que jugar contra él hace que Rukawa esté más relajado, pudiendo mostrar en el partido todo su potencial y lo mucho que ha mejorado des de hace dos años. El chico mayor está realmente sorprendido, mucho más que el resto del equipo, pues el Rukawa de ahora no tiene nada que ver con el que conoció en tercero de secundaria: si antes era bueno, ahora se ha superado por más de mil veces. Cuando el partido termina, Mitsui llama al siguiente grupo y se efectúan dos partidos más. El entrenamiento termina a las seis y media de la tarde. Fuera ya está oscuro y, tan sólo en la primera jornada, tres nuevos aspirantes ya han renunciado. Esto va a ser duro, no hay ninguna duda, pero puede que para algunos lo sea mucho más que para el resto. Los muchachos se reparten en los dos vestuarios que se encuentran en la cancha de basket, en un pequeño edificio al norte de la pista de atletismo. El chico de ojos azules se hace el remolón hasta asegurarse de entrar en el vestuario contrario al de su senpai. Sabe que no resistiría verle… así… Sólo de pensarlo, el corazón se le acelera y siente que el aire le vuelve a faltar.

Rukawa se da prisa en ducharse y vestirse. Desea ver al capitán una vez más antes de irse a su casa pero, a la vez, teme no poderse controlar ante él y siente la necesidad de huir de alguna forma. No obstante, el destino es caprichoso, haciendo que ambos se encuentren a la salida de sendos vestuarios, por pura casualidad.

(nervioso) E… hola…

(sonríe) Bueno, chicos, yo me voy a la "resi"… Nos vemos mañana… (yéndose) ¡Adiós! Y sed malos…

(¬¬) La… ¿resi?

(riendo) Hiro-kun vive en la residencia de estudiantes, al lado del campo de deportes (señala) ahí al fondo… ¿ves?

(asintiendo) hmm…

(empezando a andar) ¿Y tú dónde vives?

(nervioso) Ah… en una habitación alquilada en un edificio cerca de aquí…

(sonriendo) Yo también… es pequeño pero se está bien… y no es muy caro… la verdad es que vivir solo cuesta una fortuna…

(sonríe) Sí…

("¡Vaya! Es la primera vez que le veo sonreír… Le sienta bien") ¿Y como se llama?

(sonrojándose) ¿Quién?

Ha ha ha… el edifico, hombre…

(suspiro de alivio) Ah… esto… Edificio Sakura…

(OO') ¿Sa… ku… ra?

Sí… ya lo sé… es bastante cutre pero…

(se ha parado en medio de la calle) ¿Qué… qué piso?

Tercero E… todavía no me he instalado…

(le abraza muy efusivamente, sobándole la cabeza como a un crío pequeño) ¡Vecino!

(muy sonrojado, notando como las fuerzas vuelven a desaparecer de su cuerpo) ¿Ve…?

(le pasa un brazo por el hombro y se pone a andar de nuevo) Sí… hehehe ¡Esto sí que es casualidad! Yo vivo en el Tercero C, justo delante. ¡Venga! Te invito a cenar a mi piso, aunque no será gran cosa… ya te aviso… pero así nos ponemos al día… ¿quieres?

(titubeando un poco) B… bueno… vale…

Ambos se van hacia el edificio que casualmente comparten. Llegan al poco al piso del chico mayor, quien empieza a hacer un poco de ramen para cenar mientras su compañero se acomoda en el cojín al lado de la mesa. Mitsui deja los bols en la mesa y se sienta al lado de su amigo, empezando ambos a comer.

(sonriendo) Me alegro mucho de volver a verte…

(se sonroja un poco) Gracias… yo también…

Estás diferente… más hablador…

(se encoge de hombros, esquivando su mirada) Es que con Sakuragi-kun pegando berridos todo el día al final te acostumbras a hacerle callar… o sea, a hablar más…

Hahahaha… es verdad… por cierto, ¿qué ha sido de él?

(algo melancólico) Al final nos llevamos bien… me dijo que se quedaba en Kanagawa a estudiar… creo que ya no juega…

Qué lástima… era bueno…

(asiente) Y idiota… (sonríe)

(sin pensar en lo que dice) Me gusta que sonrías…

(se pone rojo como un tomate)…

(él también se ruboriza un poco) Un momento… creí que tú querías irte a Estados Unidos…

(se encoge de hombros) Quería… pero ya no quiero…

(¿?) …

(le mira a los ojos) Encontré algo más importante…

(extrañado) ¿Cómo qué?

(cabizbajo, escondiendo su rubor) Como alguien…

¡Vaya! Así que hay alguien…

(Se levanta con el corazón encogido) Sí… bueno… pero no lo sabe así que nada…

(le estira para abajo para que vuelva a sentarse) Pues es una pena… (se acerca a él sensualmente)

(rojo de vergüenza) Mi… Mitsui-kun… ¿estás borracho?

(se acerca más) No. Sólo he bebido una cerveza. Es imposible que lo esté. (le acaricia el pelo) Pero mientras esperas a que Sakuragi-kun vuelva… no sé… podríamos pasarlo bien ¿no?

(sorprendido) ¿Q…qué? ¿Pero de qué hablas?

(se aparta) ¿Es que no es Sakuragi-kun?

(niega con la cabeza) Bueno… no importa… yo… mejor me voy a mi piso si eso… (se levanta y va hacia la puerta)

(le abraza por la espalda justo antes de que se vaya) Rukawa-kun ¿te has molestado por eso?

(niega con la cabeza, completamente sonrojado) No…

(sonríe) Es que me alegra verte de nuevo… y que hablemos así… espero que nos veamos a menudo por aquí, fuera de la universidad…

(asiente) Claro… buenas noches…

(le besa en la mejilla) Buenas noches.

El chico de ojos azules cierra la puerta tras de sí y se dirige a su pequeño piso. Se tumba en el suelo sin tan siquiera poner el futón y escucha el apresurado latir de su corazón, que parece estar a punto de estallar. Cierra los ojos pero la imagen de su senpai aparece de nuevo en su mente: su cuerpo perfecto, firme, musculado, con ese piercing en el pezón… el corazón se le acelera todavía más, siente que le vuelve a faltar el aire, mareándose aún estando tumbado en el suelo. Abre los ojos asustado pero, al hacerlo, su cuerpo vuelve a la normalidad, aunque sus mejillas siguen ardiendo pintadas de un intenso rojo. Después de mucho rato, se duerme en el mismo suelo del que no ha tenido aliento para levantarse, con una duda divagando por su mente: "¿Por qué ostias me pongo así? ¿Por qué parece que me muera cada vez que le veo de esa manera…?"


	2. Segundo síntoma

**Segundo síntoma**

El día siguiente pasa más o menos rápido, asistiendo a las clases, atareado con los nuevos trabajos, buscando libros… y bromeando con Hiro todo el tiempo que no está en clase… es decir, escuchando las bromas de Hiro e intentando aguantar la risa y mantener su imagen de chico tímido y callado que el chico mayor intenta minar todo el tiempo. Después de comer, ambos se encuentran tumbados en el césped, haciendo tiempo para que el conserje abra la puerta del gimnasio y puedan entrar a entrenar.

(volviéndose para mirarle) Oye Kade-kun… ¿por qué Mitsui-kun dijo que ahora eres más hablador? Tampoco es que hables mucho…

(con los ojos cerrados, sin moverse de dónde está tumbado) Es que antes no hablaba nada…

¿Y eso?

(se vuelve para mirarle) No tenía nada que decir…

(extrañado) No lo entiendo…

(le aparta unos mechones de la frente) No estaba cómodo con nadie… no me gusta mucho la gente ¿sabes? Creo que la persona con la que más hablé fue con Mitsui-kun… un día que le pedí jugar un uno contra uno…

(sonríe) ¿Quién ganó?

(frunciendo el ceño) Él… pero hizo trampas… Yo se lo dije pero no tuve valor de seguir discutiendo… me daba mucha vergüenza…

Te pone nervioso estar junto a él ¿no?

(asiente) No sé qué me pasa… pero cuando se acerca o se quita la ropa… (se sonroja) ¡fu! Sólo pensarlo se me acelera el corazón y… no sé, creo que hasta me ahogo…

(le acaricia la mejilla) Esto no es muy normal Kaede-kun…

(cierra los ojos) Lo sé… me siento fatal… ¿y si no soy capaz de acercarme a él nunca…?

(le besa la mejilla) No te preocupes… sólo te falta un empujoncito…

(abre los ojos ante el beso) ¿Me vas a ayudar?

(sonríe) Claro… Tengo el honor de ser el único que oye tu voz… extrañamente…

(se sonroja un poco) Bueno… cuando mi hermana regresó me acostumbré a hablar con alguien y… no sé, es fácil hablar contigo…

(OO) ¿Tu hermana?

(levantándose de la hierba) Sí. Estudiaba en Londres. Volvió en segundo año. Ahora está en Kanagawa. Se ha montado un estudio y dibuja manga… es muy… peculiar…

(agarra la mano que Rukawa le tiende y se levanta) Me cuesta imaginarla…

(se saca una foto de su cartera en la que se le ve junto a una chica pequeñita, de largo pelo rubio oscuro y ojos verdosos)…

(Oo) ¡No os parecéis en nada!

(se vuelve a guardar la foto) Nop… ¿vamos?

(le sigue) ¿Me la presentarás?

(¬¬) ¿Por qué? ¿No eras gay?

(sonríe) Sí, lo soy… pero me gustaría conocerla…

(se echa la mochila al hombro) Ok.

Ambos entran en el gimnasio justo después de que el conserje haya abierto las puertas. Pronto van llegando todos los integrantes del equipo, aunque extrañamente, Mitsui resulta ser de los últimos en llegar. Se excusa por haberse entretenido hablando con un profesor y entra en los vestuarios: justo en el mismo en el que se encuentra el muchacho de ojos azules dándose amistosos golpecitos con su senpai de pelo caoba.

(riendo) Vete a la mierda Hiro-kun… no te pienso contar nada más…

(no se han dado cuenta) Hehehehe… ya, ya… no me imaginaba que te fueran los seme…

(le hace una especie de llave, agarrándole por el cuello) ¡Idiota! ¿Qué quieres que le haga si…?

De repente ve a Mitsui parado ante ellos. Rukawa se pone rojo como un extintor y baja la cabeza, soltando a Hiro de su agarre.

(intenta decir algo, pero no puede)…

(hace como si nada) ¿Qué chicos? ¿No pensáis cambiaros para entrenar?

(intensamente rojo todavía) Claro… perdona…

(se quita la camiseta) No tienes por qué disculparte…

Claro… (intenta no mirarle, pero su vista se desvía hacia él sin que pueda evitarlo)

(se acerca a la tetilla del chico mayor) ¡Waaaa! ¡Mitsui-kun! ¡Este pendiente es nuevo!

(sonríe) ¿Ah? Sí. Me lo compré anteayer en una tienda del centro… ¿Te gusta?

(asiente) Mucho… eres un presumido senpai Mitsui…

(le da un golpecito) Idiota. (se dirige hacia el otro chico, intentando provocarle) ¿Y a ti, Rukawa-kun… te gusta?

(asiente, más colorado todavía) Mucho…

El chico de ojos azules vuelve a sentir que el aire le falta, que sus fuerzas escapan de su ser, haciéndole temblar de pies a cabeza. Intenta apartar la vista de su senpai pero su cuerpo ocupa todo el espacio. El corazón le late demasiado rápido y le cuesta horrores respirar. Siente que no puede controlar su cuerpo, sus reacciones, así que decide marcharse antes de que algo peor le suceda. Y sin mediar palabra, el muchacho de piel nívea huye corriendo de los vestuarios, terminando de ponerse la camiseta fuera, dejando dentro a dos chicos pasmados.

(le mira) Pero ¿qué coño le ocurre?

(se sienta) Mitsui-kun… a Rukawa le ocurre algo que… (le mira) Lo siento, creo que no debería contártelo…

(muy serio) Hiro-kun… te mato si no me lo cuentas…

(desvía la mirada) Das miedo…

(le coge la mano) Por favor… me preocupa… mucho.

(se sonroja un poco) Es sólo que… le pones un poco nervioso…

(suspira) ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo… a mi… me gusta estar con él… que seamos amigos… ¿es que le caigo mal?

(se levanta, atusándole el pelo) No te enteras de nada. Le caes muy bien… demasiado.

(extrañado) ¿Demasiado…?

(yéndose a fuera) La pregunta es… ¿te gusta?

Claro… bueno, es decir, me cae muy bie…

(cortándole) No quería decir esto y lo sabes… piénsalo (se va)

El chico mayor se queda sólo, pensando en la pregunta que le ha hecho su amigo, dándose cuenta de que en verdad no está muy seguro… Pero ahora no parece el mejor momento para plantearse sus sentimientos hacia su compañero: el entrenamiento debería empezar ya y no lo hará si no asiste su capitán. Un recuerdo pasa fugaz por su mente, arrancándole una sonrisa al hacerse cargo ahora de todo el trabajo que llevaba Akagi sobre sus hombros, dudando que él pueda llegar a hacerlo mejor.

(menea la cabeza, suspirando) Da igual Michi, tú eres mucho más guapo…

(riéndose) Sin duda, seguramente… pero ¿vas a venir o no?

(sonrojándose muchísimo) ¡Kohaku-kun! (disimulando) No me pegues estos sustos hombre…

(le agarra por la camiseta arrastrándole) Ya, ya… anda florecilla vamos a entrenar (se vuelve, seductoramente) ¿o tendré que ocupar tu cargo?

(colorado) Ni lo sueñes trepador…

Ambos se echan a reír escandalosamente mientras una mirada azul océano se clava celosa en el subcapitán ante el sonrojo de su senpai, que no se da cuenta de nada. El entreno de hoy resulta especialmente duro. Todos se esfuerzan muchísimo, hasta quedar casi completamente exhaustos. Totalmente concentrado en su propio cansancio, el chico de ojos azules se mete en los vestuarios y empieza a desnudarse para meterse en la ducha… pero se entretiene demasiado y, sin darse cuenta, cuando entra, ya sólo quedan allí dos personas. Pero él ni si quiera les ve. Se mete bajo el grifo y gira la llave, dejando caer todo el agua por su cuerpo, sintiendo con los ojos cerrados como le golpea masajeándole los cansados músculos. Al otro lado, su senpai le hace un gesto al chico de pelo caoba para que les deje solos en las duchas, petición que éste obedece con una pícara sonrisa en los labios. El chico de largo pelo negro se acerca a su compañero por su espalda, con sumo sigilo. No sabe todavía que quiere, que espera, solamente siente la necesidad de acariciar esa piel blanca bajo el agua. Su mano se desliza por la cintura del chico de ojos azules, mientras sus labios besan suavemente sus hombros.

(sin abrir los ojos) Hiro-kun… no tiene gracia…

(hace subir su mano por el torso del otro chico, acercándole a su cuerpo, ascendiendo a besos por su cuello) Mhhmm…

(se deja hacer, sin abrir los ojos todavía) Hiro-kun… esto no… ya sabes de quien estoy enamorado y…

(mordiéndole tiernamente el lóbulo de la oreja mientras le pellizca un pezón, haciéndole notar su dureza y un extraño tacto como de acero en la espalda) Mmmhhh… No soy Hiro-kun…

(abre los ojos de repente, reaccionando su cuerpo al instante al reconocer su voz y el piercing contra su piel)… Mi… Mitsui-kun…

(impide que se vuelva, deslizando su mano hacia el erecto miembro del otro chico) Soy mucho más alto que Hiro-kun… pero… (empieza a masturbarle con la mano, mientras sigue pellizcándole el pezón con la otra) a lo mejor es él el que te hace estas cosas…

(intentando reprimir los gemidos) No… ah… él no me… ah, mhmmm, él nunca…

(le gira hacia él, besándole suavemente en los labios) Ssshhh… Entiendo… Pero ahora sólo estamos tú y yo… vamos a pasarlo bien ¿sí?

(recorre su cuerpo con los dedos, manteniendo los ojos cerrados) Sí… mmhm… vamos a…

Pero de repente, sus ojos azules se abren, pudiendo contemplar ante sí el imponente cuerpo excitado del chico que le ha obsesionado des de hace tres años, el único al que ha querido, al que ha amado en secreto hasta ahora… y vuelve a sentir su corazón acelerarse irremediablemente, el aire escapar apresurado de sus pulmones impidiéndole respirar con normalidad. La sensación de mareo se intensifica hasta hacerle perder el equilibrio, cayendo como desvanecido encima de su senpai.

(asustado) ¡Mierda! ¡Rukawa! ¡Rukawa-kun despierta! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Rukawa!

(entrando en las duchas como una tromba) ¿Qué pasa Mit…? ¡Kaede-kun!

¡Ayúdame a sacarlo! (le sacan entre los dos) ¡Mierda! ¡No respira!

(le toma el pulso) ¿Sabes hacer los primeros auxilios?

(asiente, procediendo a hacerle el boca a boca hasta conseguir que respire de nuevo, aunque no se despierta) …

(jadeando por el esfuerzo) ¿Qué… qué ha pasado?

(suspira) No lo sé. Nosotros… estábamos… bueno, ya sabes. Y al abrir los ojos ha empezado a… marearse o algo… estaba más blanco de lo normal y luego… ha perdido el sentido…

(preocupado) Vaya…

(le mira) ¿Sabes algo de eso?

…

(levantándole la voz) ¡Lo sabes! ¡Dímelo!

(serio) Creo que tiene una especie de… no sé como llamarlo… no es una enfermedad pero…

(irritado) ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene?

Se llama síndrome de Stendhal…

(asustado) ¿Qué? ¿Te lo ha dicho él? ¿Qué coño se supone qué…?

(le pone una mano en el hombro) Cálmate… Creo que no lo sabe…

¿Y tú cómo…?

Mi padre lo tenía… aunque a él le ocurría cuando entraba en catedrales, iglesias y esas cosas… es arquitecto ¿sabes?

Pe… pero Rukawa-kun…

(se sonroja un poco) Esta… cosa… el síndrome éste… ocurre a la gente que siente afectada su sensibilidad por algo que concibe como extremamente bello… (se hace un silencio incómodo) a él le ocurre contigo.

(OO) ¿Conmigo? ¿Cómo se supone…?

(suspira) Es normal: lleva tres años enamorado de ti (se tapa la boca dándose cuenta de la metedura de pata)

(Oo) ¿Qué?

(empieza a vestir a Rukawa, intentando no despertarle) Olvídalo… no te lo tendría que haber contado… él confió en mí y… si se entera me mata así que olvídalo ¿quieres?

(se viste) No voy a olvidarlo. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que me has preguntado antes? (el otro chico asiente) La respuesta es sí. Sí me gusta… y creo que no viene de ahora… aunque no hace tanto tiempo, claro… Así que voy a tener que esforzarme para… no sé… que supere esto… (riendo) aunque mi ego no me cabe dentro… hahahaha

(le mira, sonriendo) Baka… vamos, ayúdame a llevarle hasta su casa… ¿sabes dónde vive?

(sonríe) Sí. En la habitación de enfrente de la mía.

(Oo") Que Kamisama le proteja…

(no le ha oído) ¿Qué?

(disimulando) Nada, nada, vamos…

Entre los dos cargan al chico de ojos azules, que todavía sigue medio dormido, medio inconsciente, y todas sus cosas hasta el piso del chico mayor. Cuando llegan al piso, Hiro se da cuenta de que ya habrán cerrado la residencia, por lo que acepta quedarse a dormir a casa del chico mayor (a condición de no atacarle durante la noche, claro). Mientras éste hace algo de cena, el chico de piel blanquecina obre sus azules ojos, recobrando por unos momentos el sentido.

(desubicado) ¿Dónde…?

(acariciándole el pelo) Kaede-kun… te has desmayado. Ahora estás en casa de Mitsui-senpai. Pero tranquilo, yo me quedo aquí contigo ¿de acuerdo? (le mira) ¿quieres volver a dormir?

(asiente) Sí. (cierra los ojos)

(le da un beso en la mejilla) Buenas noches niñito.

(saliendo de la cocina con dos bols de ramen) El trato de no acosar se extiende a Rukawa-kun.

(sonríe) Está bien… no te preocupes, se ha vuelto a dormir. A mi padre le pasaba a menudo.

(preocupado) ¿Lo… lo superó?

(asiente) A su manera… sí. Pero no te preocupes ¿vamos a comer?

(asiente, sonriendo) ¡Hai!

Ambos cenan entre bromas, aunque la preocupación no desaparece de la mente de ninguno de los dos. Al terminar, Mitsui pone un par de futones en el suelo. Tumba a Rukawa en el grande y deja a Hiro el pequeño, echándose él en el suelo con una almohada tras acallar las quejas e insistencias del otro chico para que duerma con él o algo... Pero el chico mayor necesita descansar: a partir de hoy puede que cada día sea más duro… para todos.


	3. Tercer síntoma

Morgana of Avallon: he vueeeeeeltooooo! Wahahahaha soy como un demonio y jamás os libraréis de mí! hahahaha XDDD Joer, después de estar desconectada tanto tiempo me van a tener que desenganchar de aquí palanca en mano pq no voy a parar de escribir y actualizar a cada rato que tenga... Espero que os guste este capi, especialmente dedicado a todas las que figuráis al final: muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia conmigo (con mis examenes, vamos) y con Ru...  
Rukawa: oye tía, que esto no es culpa mía, eres tú quien me hace desmayarme en pleno momento clave... y déjame decirte que te pasas un huevo...  
Morgana of Avallon: ¡cállate! que se van a pensar que soy esquizofrénica hablando contigo...  
Rukawa: ¿qué me estás queriendo decir?  
Morgana of Avallon: nada, nada, tú lee y ya verás (wahahahaha) En fin, espero que os guste este capi y ya me diréis qué... Muchos bsos a tods!

Tercer síntoma

El irritante sonido del despertador arranca a los tres chicos de sus dulces sueños en un pequeño piso alquilado en el edificio Sakura, cerca de las siete de la mañana. Suena poco, pues el dueño de la habitación lo silencia con un violento manotazo, tras lo cual se levanta y va al baño para borrar de su cara el rastro arenoso de las fantasías nocturnas. Al volver del baño, observa a contraluz la delgada figura del chico de rasgos zorrunos, recostada en la repisa de la ventana entreabierta. El aire que pasa a través de ella hace bailar su pelo y refresca su cara, en la que aparece una leve pero serena sonrisa. El capitán del equipo se queda un rato de pie, sin hacer nada, pensando que ese chico de la ventana es lo más hermoso que ha visto en su vida. El corazón se le encoge, de una manera que nunca antes lo había hecho o quizás sí… una sola vez. Sacude la cabeza para quitarse esa persona del pensamiento y vuelve a mirar con cariño al chico que tiene delante y que no ha reparado todavía en él. Se le acerca muy despacio, sin hacer ruido alguno, dispuesto sentarse un rato a hablar con él pero cuando se aproxima puede ver como, a pesar de su sonrisa, recorren sus mejillas finas lágrimas que no dejan de brotar de sus ojos océano. El corazón del chico mayor se encoge dentro de su pecho y, sin pensarlo dos veces, le rodea con sus brazos y lo recuesta contra su torso. Al sentir su agarre, el llanto del muchacho menor se intensifica. Los sollozos sacuden su cuerpo, abrazado al de la persona que más quiere en este mundo, la misma que provoca en él sensaciones de dolor y muerte cada vez que le contempla. Por eso lloran ahora sus ojos, por eso su corazón no puede hallar la paz, por que la frustración es lo único que puede sentir ante él: el miedo a no poder mirar al hombre al que ama.  
- (muy suave) Rukawa-kun… ¿estás bien?  
- (llorando todavía) Sí… lo siento… (se separa de él, secándose las lágrimas)  
- (le acaricia el pelo) No hay nada que sentir… Hiro-kun me contó lo que te pasa…  
- (extrañado) ¿Qué?  
- (le coge la mano) No te enfades con él… Yo le obligué a que me lo contara… estaba muy preocupado por ti…  
- (se sonroja un poco) B… bueno y… ¿qué te contó?  
- (baja la mirada) Lo… lo que te pasa conmigo… y que tú… que… bueno… que estás…  
- (le corta, bastante nervioso) Bueno… no importa… me voy a duchar y a cambiar a mi piso… no quiero llegar tarde.  
- ("Joder… qué frío…") Vale… yo despierto a Hiro-kun y vamos a clase juntos…  
Rukawa se limita a hacer un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza a la vez que echa a andar hacia su piso. Al poco los tres están caminando en dirección a la universidad, en absoluto silencio. El ambiente es algo incómodo y sólo se distiende cuando el capitán del equipo se separa de sus dos compañeros para ir a su facultad.  
- (sondeando) Rukawa-kun… ¿estás enfadado conmigo?  
- (sonríe) Eres tan listo que das miedo…  
- (extrañado) ¿Por qué lo dices?  
- (se sienta en un banco) Has descubierto mi secreto…  
- (sorprendido) ¿Qué? ¿Sabías lo de tu…?  
- (algo triste) ¿Enfermedad? Sí. Lo sé. Des de la primera vez que le vi. Aquél día en el gimnasio… me desmayé. Todo el mundo creyó que era por la pelea, por la herida que no paraba de sangrar en mi cabeza… pero no era por eso. (hace una pausa ante la sorpresa de su senpai Hiroshi) Fui al médico y al psicólogo pero no quería medicarme así que aprendí a controlarlo solo… pero ahora es mil veces peor (las lágrimas empiezan a resbalar por sus mejillas de nuevo) ahora no puedo controlarlo… ni siquiera puedo mirarle… Cada vez que me… que me pone caliente yo…  
- (le abraza) Rukawa-kun, tranquilízate… A mi padre le sucedía lo mismo que a ti ¿sabes? Bueno… algo parecido almenos…  
- (le mira) Por eso… ¿Por eso lo sabías?  
- (asiente) ¿Cómo lo superó? No quiero medicarme… ¡no puedo! Yo… todavía quiero jugar al básket como profesional…  
- (sonríe) Entonces estás de suerte. Mi padre logró controlarlo sin medicinas…  
- (muy sorprendido) ¿Cómo? Hiro-kun dímelo por favor, haré lo que sea para…  
- (le acaricia la mejilla) No tienes que hacer nada… La verdad es que no sé los detalles pero puedes hablar con él cuando venga a verme este fin de semana…  
- (muy ilusionado) ¿En serio? ¡Gracias Hiro-kun! ¡Te estoy eternamente agradecido!  
Los dos chicos se van animadamente a clase. Una ilusión se ha empezado a dibujar en la mente del chico de ojos azules: la esperanza de poder estar al lado del chico al que ama sin sufrir por ello. Pero las ilusiones a veces provocan heridas todavía más profundas.  
La hora del entrenamiento llega rápidamente y Kaede Rukawa se dirige solo al gimnasio. Hiro ha tenido que quedarse un rato más en la reunión de delegados de clase ya que por lo visto es uno de los mejores estudiantes de toda la universidad. Pero al llegar a la puerta de los vestuarios, unos gritos le detienen antes de entrar, sobretodo por que una de las voces ha estado sonando en su cabeza durante casi tres años.  
- ¡No! Tío, no puedes hacerme esto…  
- (sensual) Vamos capitán… sé que me deseas. Lo sé des de que nos conocimos así que no te hagas el estrecho…  
- (vacilando) Te… te he dicho que me dejes… ¡Kohaku-kun! ¡Suéltame! Oye… siento que te hayas peleado con tu novia pero ya hace mucho que dejé de ser tu segundo plato…  
- (muy seguro) Venga ya… Esta vez es diferente ¡te lo prometo! Podemos intentarlo…  
- (con voz entrecortada) No. No más. Yo… ya te he olvidado… Lo siento.  
- Está bien, está bien… no insistiré. Espero que sigamos siendo amigos.  
La curiosidad de Rukawa es tan superlativa como imprudente. Su cabeza se asoma por la puerta del vestuario justo en el momento en que el subcapitán del equipo junta sus labios con los de Mitsui en un tierno beso que al chico mayor le sabe a despedida. Tras breves instantes, los dos chicos se separan y Kohaku se marcha del sitio sin reparar en el súper rookie que se halla escondido tras la puerta. Haciendo acopio de valor, éste entra en los vestuarios para encontrar a un chico alto y moreno acurrucado sobre sus piernas, desecho en un triste llanto.  
- (frío) Te lo mereces.  
- (levanta la cabeza, enormemente sorprendido) Ru… Rukawa-kun… ¿qué…?  
- (cruel) Ya me has oído. Tienes lo que das. Ahora sabrás como se siente la gente a tu lado…  
- (no da crédito a sus oídos) Pe… ¿Pero qué estás diciendo…?  
- (alzando la voz) Eres como él. ¡Los dos sois despreciables! ¡Jugáis con los sentimientos de la gente que os rodea sin que os importe nada! ¡Sólo para aliviar los calentones! Pues bien… ahora ya sabes lo que se siente…  
- (le agarra por la camiseta, enfurecido) ¡Idiota! ¿Cómo te atreves a juzgarme? ¡No sabes nada de mí! Yo le quería, estuve enamorado de él mucho tiempo. Incluso dejaba que me utilizara para lo que quería (las lágrimas empiezan a resbalar por sus mejillas) Yo nunca he hecho eso…  
- (cínico) Hiro-kun no estaría tan de acuerdo… ¡y yo tampoco! ¿O es que no te acuerdas de lo de ayer? ¡Por que yo todavía lo siento!  
- (desvía la mirada) Hiro-kun sabía lo que había y contigo… yo no hice nada que no quisiera…  
- (le empuja) ¡Pues claro que no! Lo sé perfectamente: ¡lo que tú querías era descargarte!  
- (le mira, triste) Te equivocas… tú me gustas… y no viene de ahora…  
- (un poco más calmado) Pero él todavía te…  
- (niega con la cabeza) Le he olvidado… ya no hay nada… sólo un recuerdo doloroso que no podré borrar nunca… pero ya no hay amor.  
- (se da cuenta) Él fue… el primero…  
- (asiente) El único… hasta que llegaste tú no había vuelto a sentir nada así…  
- (se sonroja) Pero yo… yo tengo un problema…  
- (le acaricia la mejilla) No importa.  
El chico mayor va hacia la puerta del vestuario y la cierra, pasando el pestillo por dentro. Va a su taquilla y saca una pequeña venda de deporte que usaba para asegurarse la muñeca, atándola a los ojos de su compañero menor. Éste se asusta pero es incapaz de pronunciar palabra des del momento en que los labios de él tocan los suyos en un tierno y apasionado beso que enseguida da paso al abrazo de sus lenguas. Lentamente, el chico mayor va descendiendo por su cuerpo hasta llegar a la altura de sus tejanos. Sus dedos se deslizan ágiles desabrochando los botones y retirando de la parte inferior de su cuerpo las ropas que obstaculizaban su avance. El chico de ojos azules empieza a sentir el calor invadiendo su cuerpo más y más a medida que nota la lengua húmeda de su senpai recorrer su erguido miembro, su pene introducirse en su suave y cálida boca, haciéndole sentir el placer más grande que jamás había experimentado. Su excitación crece sin límites hasta que se siente venir e intenta apartar a su compañero, quien se lo impide hasta que le siente explotar con todo su suave y tibio líquido dentro de su boca. Los ojos de Mitsui recorren el cuerpo medio desnudo de su compañero, reparando de repente en un pequeño parche en el lado interior del muslo derecho. Sin hacer pregunta alguna, el chico mayor retira el parche, dejando al descubierto un hermoso tatuaje.  
- (cierra las piernas, quitándose la venda de los ojos) ¡No! No quiero que lo veas…  
- (forcejea con él hasta abrirle las piernas y poder ver el tatuaje: un balón de básket albergando una estrella en la que destaca en rojo el número 14) ¿Qué… es…?  
- (muy sonrojado) Éste es el motivo… la razón por la que no me fui a América. Me ayudaba a recordar el dolor de no tenerte a mi lado.  
- (está totalmente perplejo) …  
- (se levanta, vistiéndose los boxers y los tejanos sin ni siquiera secarse) Lo siento… no tendrías que haberlo visto. (muy frío) Está claro que te gusto pero lo que y siento es muy distinto.  
El chico de ojos azules se va del gimnasio sin darle tiempo a su senpai a reaccionar. Por el camino se encuentra a Hiro-kun, al que cuenta brevemente lo ocurrido a la vez que pide que le disculpe por faltar hoy al entrenamiento. Se va a su piso y se mete en la cama, dónde se duerme después de llorar durante horas. Mientras tanto, el entrenamiento pasa muy lento, sobretodo para el capitán, quien resulta estar extrañamente desacertado el día de hoy. Al salir de los vestuarios, su compañero Hiro le detiene a pesar de su prisa para preguntarle sobre lo sucedido.  
- (nervioso) ¿Ya lo sabes no? Supongo que te lo ha contado así que no hay de qué hablar…  
- (sereno) Mitsui-kun… Yo ya te dije que él estaba enamorado de ti…  
- (irritado) ¡Mierda tío! Me lo dijiste, que estaba enamorado de mí… pero no que había renunciado a su sueño por mí… esto es… demasiado. Yo… no lo merezco… no lo quiero…  
- (analítico) ¿Qué es lo que no quieres Mitsui-kun?  
- (sincero) No quiero que renuncie a nada por mí, que pierda sus sueños por mi culpa yo… no quiero que me odie. (le mira) Hiro-kun… no quiero perderle…  
- ¿Crees que le quieres como él te quiere a ti? ¿Cómo quisiste tú a Kohaku-kun?  
- (niega con la cabeza) Lo quiero mucho más.  
- (abre los ojos sorprendido)…  
- (suspira) Con Kohaku-kun no me importaba renunciar a mi dignidad con tal de estar junto a él… pensaba que ojalá dejara a su novia para estar conmigo… Ahora… no quiero que Rukawa renuncie a su sueño por mí. Quiero estar junto a él a pesar de lo que le pasa conmigo y… ¿sabes una cosa? No me importa tener que renunciar al sexo hasta que lo supere…  
- (le abraza, sonriendo) Te equivocas capitán. Rukawa-kun no debería renunciar a su sueño… pero me acabas de demostrar que sí lo mereces.  
- (sonríe) Gracias Hiro-kun.  
Los dos chicos se despiden y Mitsui se dirige corriendo hasta el edificio que comparte con el zorro. Tras una hora entera poniendo excusas y discutiendo con la portera, consigue hacerse con las llaves del piso de su compañero. Entra sigilosamente, esperando no asustarle, pero le encuentra plácidamente dormido en su futón. El contorno de sus ojos está pintado de un rojo apagado y su cara muestra todavía los amargos surcos de las lágrimas que ha vertido. El chico mayor se echa a su lado, abrazándole fuertemente mientras pronuncia en su oído un "te amo" en un suave susurro. Los ojos azules del zorro se abren de par a par.  
- (serio) ¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo?  
- (asiente) Te amo.  
La sinceridad de sus palabras golpea el corazón del chico de piel pálida, a quien no acuden las palabras para expresar su inmensa alegría. Está seguro de vivir el momento más feliz de su vida, por lo que lo único que puede hacer es lanzarse a los brazos de su amado y sellar sus labios con un ardiente beso. Ambos se besan durante largos momentos, acariciando con suavidad y pasión sus cuerpos, hasta que el chico mayor empieza a despojarle de sus ropas y después, sin reparar en lo que hace, empieza a desnudarse a sí mismo. La visión de su cuerpo perfecto llena el espacio del chico de ojos azules, que vuelve a sentir dentro de sí esa gran opresión en el pecho que precede el desmayo. Cierra los ojos para evitar el dolor pero ya es tarde, la imagen permanece clara en su mente sin que pueda hacer nada para evitarlo. La respiración vuelve a hacérsele pesada aunque, esta vez, consigue articular una frase antes de caer desvanecido. "Lo siento Hisashi-kun". Dos lágrimas solitarias escapan de los ojos de su senpai al verle desmayarse ante su presencia. Las hace desaparecer con la palma de su mano, justo antes de volver a recostar al muchacho menor en su futón. Mitsui se vuelve a vestir la parte de arriba y se recuesta en el suelo, comprobando que su amigo está durmiendo tranquilamente. Le abraza con firmeza para asegurarse de que todo sigue bien y, al rato, acaba durmiéndose a su lado con un pensamiento en su cabeza: hará lo que sea para que Rukawa vaya a jugar a América, aunque eso signifique seguirle y terminar allí sus estudios pero antes… antes deberán superar este problema. Por el momento, él podría pasar sin tener sexo pero lo más seguro es que sea su compañero el que lo esté pasando peor.

Nian: weis! Muchas gracias por el revi. Me alegro de que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por avisarme que lo tenía en el apartado de inglés en la verdad es que voy tan poco y los cuelgo allí con tanta desgana (es que la pg me irrita un poco la verdad), que casi ni me fijo. XD Pero muchas gracias por avisar! Espero que este capi tbn te guste! Nos leemos! Muchos bsos wapa!

Shedin: hehehe sí… que mala soy! Pero weno tu tranki que un día de estos van a hacer un lemon que se va a desmayar pero de gusto hahahahaha Muchas gracias por el revi y espero que te haya gustado este (por cierto, respondiendo al otro review, he estudiado comunicación audiovisual… para poder hacer cine de animación si la suerte me apoya y tal…) XD Muchos bsos wapa!

Khira: hehehe gràcies guapa! Weno, weno,… tu tranki que lo van a superar… todavía no se como pero va haber lemon y mucho… pero es que así sufren un poco y es más divertido (hehehe soy una sádica XD) Arigatô por el review y muchos bsos!

Tatsuha: hehehe sí, soy mala… ¡y me encanta! Hahahah wa! Es que a mí siempre me han molado los aros en los pezones (llevo 4 años intentando convencer a mi novio pero no hay manera, pero weno… yo tengo mucha paciencia) Y más tendrá que tener Michi… hehehe espero que este tbn te guste, ya me dirás… Muchos besos!

Tincgana: weee! Jo tb soc de Girona (bueno, d'un poble de la provincia…) XDDD. Espero que este capi tbn te haya gustado (ya me dirás) y gracias otra vez por tu mail ) Muchos bsos wapetona!

Paz: hehehe claro! Para gustos colores y cuantos más mejor! De momento voy a seguir siendo un poco malito pero este me ha salido bastante tierno ¿no? Hehehe es que a veces me pongo a escribir y las cosas las hacen solos… que malos son todos! Ehehehe y bueno, no sé, creo que me has dado una idea para el lemon… ya veremos… muchas gracias por el revi (y por la idea XD) Nos leemos!

KidCat: hahahahaha ya, yo tbn lo pensé, que le diera un atake al despertarse pero es que me quedaba muy ridículo XD Wa! A ke mola mi Michi? Hehehehe es que yo siempre me lo he imaginado así de buenorro cuando tenga más mi edad (dios! Que vieja parezco!) XDDD Espero que este te haya gustado… en fin, ya me dirás. Dômo Arigatô por el revi y muchos besos!

Lensaiak//// me haces sonrojarme! XDDD Me alegro de que te hayas venido a esta web (a mi me gusta infinitamente más que y tbn de que te guste este fic y de que te caiga bien Hiro. La verdad es que tenía ganas de hacer a un personaje así de mono como un osito pequeñito que no te cansarías de abrazar (iiiiiii) y encima que se llame Hiro, que es un nombre que me encanta! Ay! En fin, yo tbn me vuelvo un poco loca… hehehehe bueno, espero que este tbn te guste. Sorry por haber tardado tanto pero es que con los examenes no podía hacer nada… pero ya he vuelto! Muchas gracias por el revi y muchos bsos wapa!

Lluna kori saishi: eeeyyy! Al fin he actualizado! Perdon por tardar tanto! Muchísimas gracias por tus revis! Me hizo mucha ilu ) Espero que este capi tbn te guste (ya me dirás qué, espero) muchísimos besos wapixima!

Grewwn: bueno, pues aquí tienes la actualización (siento haber tardado tanto) espero que te guste… me alegro un montón de que te guste este fikito mío (la verdad es que me pongo muy contenta cuando la gente me dice que le gustan mis historias) Muchísimas gracias por el revi. Nos leemos!


End file.
